5 Times Sherlock Corrected John's Grammar - And One Time He Didn't
by LondonFan
Summary: A little 5 1 fic wherein Sherlock complains about John and his horrendous grammar. (Johnlock.)


**Just a little thing that came to my mind during the train ride from London to Canterbury - I _do_ hope you enjoy it!  
**

**xx Isy**

* * *

**5 Times Sherlock Corrected John's Grammar - And the One Time He Didn't**

**1.**

It happens every once in awhile that John asks Sherlock to spell-check his blog entries. Not often, mind – John isn't too fond of getting insulted.

Sherlock usually heaves several bored sighs before eventually slumping down in front of John's laptop, and dramatically correcting the mistakes his flatmate sometimes makes. Usually, there are just some typos. Not much, really. But sometimes, John will mix up _your_ and _you're_, and it makes Sherlock incredibly angry.

He won't talk to John for days on end after he finds such a mistake, and his blog entry will be peppered with comments like _"Why do I even live with a human being that can't differentiate between 'you are' and 'your'? God I do not believe in, give me strength."_

* * *

_**2.**_

Sherlock likes proper grammar, he loathes mistakes – and he doesn't understand why people switch to faulty colloquial speech when they are angry, or upset in general.

So he just glares at John when he yells, once again, "To who it may concern, I'm not actually gay!"

"_Whom_, John," Sherlock corrects casually, "Also, nobody will _ever_ believe you."

* * *

**3.**

It might not appear like that but Sherlock and John usually lead a relatively argument-free life. Sometimes, however, John will complain about Sherlock's experiments or his lack of kindness, which leads to a little row, but other than that, they're peaceful.

However, _when_ they have one of those rare arguments, John can get very angry. And by _very_, I mean _a lot_. But this is exactly what leads to peace between them again. Most of the time, anyway.

"You are the stupidiest, impolitest and gittiest git that ever gitted," John will yell.

Sherlock then will glare at him and open his mouth to correct him (_*most stupid, most impolite, git doesn't even exist as an adjective, and gitting is not a proper verb)_. But before he has a chance to do so, John will start to giggle, and Sherlock will join in, and peace has returned to 221B.

* * *

**4.**

John beams at him. "Look, Sherlock," he says, "I catched the moth you were so afraid of."

Sherlock stares at John's closed hands. He doesn't _like_ moths. Why does John still _have_ it in his hands? He shivers. He really doesn't want to throw a tantrum right now, he doesn't want to appear weak, so he does the only thing he can think of to feel confident.

"It's _caught_, John. Not catched."

John throws the moth at Sherlock.

* * *

_**5.** _

John thinks that he isn't that bad of a writer. And he really isn't. If he lived in the 19th century and wrote about Sherlock's adventures, he would probably be a famous author. But he doesn't live in the past, he lives in the present, and Sherlock reminds him of that by being a huge pain in the behind.

He does comment on John's style of writing often, criticising that he makes the adventures sound _too romantic_. John has given up on protesting, it would be of no use anyway.

One day, Sherlock storms into the kitchen with the laptop – _John's_ laptop – and puts it on the table with a loud _bang_.

"What is it now?" John asks, expecting Sherlock to yell at him because of his way of writing. But instead, Sherlock stabs a finger at the word _defiantly_, and growls, "This has to be spelled _definitely_, you utter moron."

John blinks at him.

"_Correct that_," Sherlock hisses, his eyes narrowing, "or I will _definitely_ kill you."

* * *

_+1 _

Sherlock prefers to text. Calls are tedious and dull. No, he likes to let his fingers flow over the keypad of his mobile. Much quicker, much more efficient.

And apparently, John prefers texting him, too. However, he uses a rather stupid texting language that Sherlock never quite understood the appeal of.

But whenever he gets a text saying, "luv u sherly bby xxxx", he can't help but smile.

And he texts back, "luv u 2 qt, 5eva, xoxo"


End file.
